Un rêve est un voeu que ton coeur fait
by Dororo03
Summary: Stiles rêve de Derek. Bon ce n'est pas nouveau, à part le fait qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de sentir son cœur s'emballer à chaque fois qu'il croise l'homme. Donc il n'y a qu'une solution à ça : éviter Derek. STEREK ! Se déroule après 3a (Ne prends pas en compte 3b)


**Okay au début c'était sensé juste être un lemon sans vraiment de trame mais il faut croire que je suis incapable de juste écrire une scène de sexe sans ajouter d'histoire derrière xD Donc voici un OS complet avec lemon :p You're welcome :D**

**Merci à ma bêta : AUDREY ! Qui corrige mes histoires sans rechigner :) T'es la meilleure ^^**

**NOTE : noté bien que cette histoire se situe après la saison 3a donc ne prend pas en compte les éléments de la 3b ! **

**WARNING : SEXE SEXE SEXE entre 2 HOMMES ! étrangers, vous voilà prévenus ;)**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Titre** : Un rêve est un vœu que ton cœur fait

\- Bonne nuit P'pa ! bâilla Stiles en montant les escaliers en direction de sa chambre.

Il ne devait pas être loin de deux heures du matin mais comme le lendemain était un samedi, Stiles en avait profité pour se faire un marathon « Supernatural ». Son père s'était levé quelques temps avant et était en train de déjeuner dans la cuisine. Il avait les horaires de seconde partie de nuit ce week-end et n'allait pas tarder à quitter la maison.

L'adolescent enleva son jean et son t-shirt et s'écroula dans son lit en boxer. Un courant d'air le fit frissonner et il se dépêcha de se faufiler sous ses couvertures. Il pensa quelques secondes à aller fermer la fenêtre mais la paresse et la fatigue le retinrent de faire quoi que ce soit. Et puis, de toute façon, mis à part un certain loup-garou, tous les autres passaient par la porte d'entrée comme des gens civilisés.

Le sommeil le prit immédiatement.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Perdu dans les vagues d'un plaisir soudain, Stiles ouvrit les yeux et lâcha un gémissement sonore.

\- Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais te réveiller, remarqua Derek, un sourire narquois illuminant son visage.

Visage qui était positionné au niveau de l'entrejambe de Stiles. Partie qui était d'ailleurs très bien réveillée.

\- Derek ? Mais…que… ? eut du mal à articuler le garçon.

\- A court de mots Stilinski ? J'aurais dû faire ça plutôt…

-…. ? OH MON DIEU ! s'écria Stiles, son dos s'arquant.

Derek avait repris son activité buccale et sa tête montait et descendait, faisant se soulever la couverture au fil de ses allées et venues. Stiles gémit et ses mains agrippèrent les draps, sa tête tournait de droite à gauche et il n'arrivait presque plus à avoir de pensées cohérentes. Le plaisir devint incommensurable et il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Derek et essaya de le repousser.

\- Derek, je…bientôt AH !

Derek arrêta sa fellation et remonta le long du corps de Stiles pour aller l'embrasser.

\- On ne peut pas s'arrêter là ? Pas vrai ?

Stiles secoua la tête, complètement ébahi.

Derek Hale venait juste de l'embrasser ! Et il recommençait !

\- Hum Stiles…murmura l'homme en déposant des baisers le long de son cou.

Stiles gémit et tendit son cou pour laisser plus d'accès au loup-garou. Derek grogna face à l'action et lécha le cou de la base jusqu'à l'oreille qu'il mordilla.

Stiles frissonna et ses mains vinrent se mêler aux cheveux de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Derek était en train de molester son cou et Stiles aurait sûrement des marques le lendemain. Mais rien que pour les vagues de plaisir qui le parcouraient, le garçon ne pouvait pas être mécontent.

Une morsure en bas de son cou le fit s'arquer et ses hanches se connectèrent à celles du loup. Stiles gémit en sentant l'érection de son partenaire. Le choc de plaisir le fit revenir à lui et un coup de hanche plus tard il se retrouva au-dessus de Derek qui le regardait avec choc et désir.

\- On se décide enfin à prendre part à l'action ? sourit Derek.

Stiles grogna. Le garçon se fit la réflexion qu'il passait beaucoup trop de temps entouré de loups-garous ! Mais cette pensée le quitta quand Derek l'attira dans un baiser passionné. Quand les deux se séparèrent, Stiles haleta :

\- Est-ce que je peux…je veux…tu…

Ses rougissements s'étalèrent jusqu'à ses épaules. Derek rigola et l'attira pour un autre baiser avant de répondre.

\- Oui, tu peux être au-dessus, Stiles.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna le plus jeune sentant sa température corporelle augmenter considérablement.

\- Oui vraiment, le rassura Derek.

Le loup-garou fouilla dans la table de chevet et réussit à trouver une bouteille de lubrifiant à moitié utilisée. Il la tendit à Stiles avant de s'installer confortablement dans les oreillers. L'ado prit la bouteille et l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante. Derek lui caressa le bras avant de l'embrasser pour le distraire.

Stiles se laissa distraire par le baiser mais Derek attrapa sa main lubrifiée et la guida vers son intimité. Stiles finit par se détacher des lèvres de Derek et, fronçant les sourcils, commença par effleurer l'entrée avec son index, caressant avec de petits cercles.

\- Stiles ! Tu vas y aller avant demain ou quoi ? gronda Derek.

Mais sa voix avait perdu son ton menaçant habituel et était voilée par le plaisir.

Stiles inséra son doigt doucement, ne voulant pas blesser Derek. Mais celui-ci n'était apparemment pas vraiment patient et s'empala sur le doigt avec un gémissement rauque.

\- Encore ! gémit Derek. Je ne suis pas en sucre Stiles !

Stiles inspira brusquement et ferma ses yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir et d'enfoncer un deuxième doigt.

Derek s'arqua et grogna.

Stiles continua la préparation et, après un troisième doigt, Derek lui agrippa la nuque et l'attira dans un baiser passionné avant de dire :

\- Maintenant !

\- Autoritaire même au lit, j'aurai dû m'en douter, sourit Stiles.

Mais il s'aligna et pénétra Derek. L'intensité du moment le fit gémir et il dut s'arrêter pour respirer, sa tête dans le cou du loup. Les sensations, nouvelles pour lui, étaient juste incroyables. La chaleur de Derek l'entourant, ses gémissements rauques, ses griffes qui lui laisseraient sûrement des traces après. Stiles ne pût s'empêcher de gémir en pensant à ça et son bassin bougea de lui-même, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir.

\- Bouge Stiles, grogna Derek en agrippant ses fesses et en les plaquant d'un geste brusque contre son corps.

Stiles s'enfonça plus profondément et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

\- Oh mon dieu.

Le rythme était lancé et après ça, même s'il l'avait voulu, Stiles aurait été incapable de s'arrêter. Ses mouvements de bassin étaient incohérents mais aux sons qui s'échappaient du loup sous lui, ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner. Stiles plaça ses avant-bras autour de la tête du loup et ses mains agrippèrent la chevelure de Derek pour lui faire relever la tête. Celui-ci s'exécuta et l'ado en profita pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou et le mordiller. Le gémissement que lâcha Derek emplit la chambre et Stiles accéléra ses coups de rein. Il était au bord de l'extase. Son torse, son dos, son front étaient couverts de sueur, glissant contre le corps de Derek.

\- Derek…gémit Stiles.

\- Je sais…répondit l'homme.

Stiles sentit un doigt se faufiler entre ses fesses pour effleurer son intimité et ce fut ce qui le propulsa au septième ciel. Sa respiration se coupa et il s'immobilisa sous l'intensité de son orgasme. Il sentit Derek trembler sous lui et l'homme éjacula à son tour entre leurs deux torses.

Quand Stiles reprit ses esprits, il croisa le regard relaxé de Derek et ne put s'empêcher d'aller l'embrasser. Le baiser était doux et empli d'une émotion que Stiles n'aurait jamais cru recevoir.

\- C'était…

\- Bon sang Stiles, tu vas répondre où je suis obligé de venir décrocher moi-même ! s'écria son père en cognant contre sa porte.

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, complètement confus avant que son téléphone ne recommence à sonner.

\- Stiles !

\- C'est bon je réponds ! cria l'ado.

Il décrocha d'une main et, de l'autre, souleva son boxer et ne put s'empêcher de rougir en découvrant l'état du vêtement.

_« Stiles tu m'écoutes ? »_ appela Scott.

\- Oui oui tu disais ?

_« Isaac veut sortir avec Allison ! Comment il peut me faire ça ? »_

Stiles roula des yeux et s'allongea dans son lit pour écouter son meilleur ami se plaindre. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, Scott finit par raccrocher en faisant promettre à Stiles de se voir pour une partie de jeux vidéos. L'ado jeta son téléphone au bout de son lit et se passa une main sur les yeux.

\- Putain mais c'était QUOI ce rêve ? J'ai jamais fait de rêve aussi réel que celui-là !

Il finit par aller se laver et ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son rêve. Sa main glissa automatiquement vers son entrejambe et entoura son sexe.

\- Putain…grogna t-il.

Après sa douche, il s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Apparemment, son père était parti se coucher après sa garde de nuit et il avait mangé un hamburger.

\- On ne peut jamais lui faire confiance, grimaça l'ado en ouvrant le frigo.

Il se figea et soupira en le refermant. Apparemment, il allait devoir aller faire quelques courses si lui et son père voulaient manger ce week-end. Il prit son porte-monnaie, ses clés de voiture et enfila ses chaussures.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Stiles venait de mettre un paquet de légumes congelés dans son caddie et s'apprêtait à continuer sa route quand il se figea. Il se sentit comme une biche devant les phares d'une voiture. Ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi ça devait lui arriver à lui. Bien sûr qu'il devait rencontrer Derek Hale dans le rayon légumes du supermarché juste après le meilleur rêve érotique, non pornographique, qu'il avait jamais fait !

\- Fuck ma vie ! siffla Stiles entre ses dents.

Derek leva un sourcil et Stiles put se voir rougir. Il sentit la chaleur dans ses joues, son cou, sa nuque et partout ailleurs ! Il agrippa son caddie et, baissant la tête, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la caisse. De toute façon, il avait assez de courses pour finir le week-end et la prochaine fois il enverrait son père. Cela semblait une excellente idée.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En rentrant chez lui, son portable sonna et Stiles décrocha tout en posant les sacs de courses sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Hey Scottie quoi de neuf depuis ce matin ?

\- Lydia a proposé une réunion ce soir pour parler de mon statut d'Alpha et de ce que ça va impliquer par rapport aux autres meutes. Elle a dit que Derek nous renseignerait sur les autres meutes et qu'on pourrait forger des alliances. On éviterait des catastrophes comme avec le pack d'Alphas.

Stiles était prêt à acquiescer jusqu'à ce que Scott ne mentionne Derek.

\- Euh… ahahah Scott, mon pote, mon frère, tu sais…

Stiles chercha frénétiquement des yeux une excuse quand il tomba sur la poubelle et sur le carton d'hamburger.

\- Mon père a encore dévié de sa diète et comme il est à la maison ce soir je préfère m'assurer qu'il va manger sainement. Mais tu me feras un topo de ce qui a été dit la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, okay ?

\- Oh okay. Lydia va pas être contente mais bon okay, ajouta Scott avant de raccrocher.

Stiles ferma ses yeux et dit entre ses dents :

\- Y a pas moyen que je sois dans la même pièce que Derek tant que je repense à mon rêve. Nope ! Pas moyen.

L'ado inspira fortement et commença à ranger les courses.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le plan de Stiles marcha plutôt bien durant la semaine qui suivit. Il ne croisa Derek que deux fois et à chaque fois réussit à s'éloigner (s'enfuir) avant que le loup ne puisse réagir. Ce qui était un exploit.

Mais Stiles aurait dû se douter que ça ne pouvait pas durer comme ça. Le vendredi soir, après son retour du lycée, il jeta ses affaires de Lacrosse dans sa chambre et s'apprêtait à allumer l'ordi quand sa fenêtre s'ouvrit et Derek pénétra dans la pièce comme s'il possédait les lieux !

\- Bien sûr entre, fais comme chez toi ! Tu veux peut-être un rafraîchissement aussi ? parvint à dire Stiles pour cacher son rougissement.

\- Pourquoi tu m'évites ? attaqua Derek, les bras croisés sur son torse musclé.

Stiles recula de quelques pas et nia.

\- Ahahah où es-tu allé chercher ça, Derek ? J'ai été occupé c'est tout !

\- Stiles, tu t'es enfermé dans les toilettes des femmes au poste de police quand tu m'as vu entrer ! remarqua Derek avec un sourcil levé.

\- Quoi, tu fais la différence entre les genres maintenant, Derek ? Et puis tout le monde sait que c'est beaucoup plus propre chez les filles, rigola Stiles, son cœur cognant comme un fou dans sa cage thoracique.

Derek s'avança dangereusement prêt et ajouta :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es nerveux tout d'un coup ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Stiles recula et se retrouva contre sa porte de chambre. Derek continuait d'avancer et Stiles espérait qu'il s'en aille vite.

\- Rien, rien du tout ! mentit Stiles et juste après grimaça.

Derek fronça les sourcils au mensonge et tendit le bras pour attraper Stiles par son t-shirt. Le cœur de l'ado rata un battement et Derek vit le moment où l'ado allait essayer d'esquiver son bras. Le loup changea de tactique et, utilisant sa vitesse surhumaine, plaqua l'ado contre sa porte de chambre.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part tant que je n'aurais pas une réponse, Stiles ! grogna Derek.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et il sentit une chaleur bien connue l'envahir. La façon dont Derek avait grogné son nom l'avait fait revenir une semaine en arrière dans son rêve. L'ado ferma ses yeux et pria n'importe quelle déité qui l'entendrait de le foudroyer sur le champ. Il devait puer les hormones pour le nez délicat du loup.

Derek renifla soudainement et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Okay, ne me tue pas, gémit Stiles. Mais c'est de ta faute aussi ! J'ai essayé de rester éloigner et ça marchait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que tu te pointes dans ma chambre !

Derek ne répondit rien, ce qui énerva Stiles.

\- Tu vas rester là à me fixer ou tu vas me mettre ton poing dans la figure…Pas trop fort, je tiens à mon visage aussi imparfait soit-il, plaisanta l'ado.

Derek lâcha un soupir exaspéré.

\- Stiles, laisse-moi clarifier les choses, annonça le loup. Tu m'as évité toute la semaine parce que tu es attiré par moi ?

Stiles cogna sa tête contre la porte et grogna.

\- Tu aurais pu éviter toute cette misère. Stiles, tu as 17 ans et je sais à quoi je ressemble. Je ne vais pas m'offusquer par quelques lâchers d'hormones.

Stiles serra ses poings et tenta de repousser Derek.

\- Putain, mais c'est bien pour ça que je voulais t'éviter ! Il faut tout de suite que tu en viennes à cette conclusion !

\- Que tes hormones d'ado de 17 ans sont attirées par mon physique ? précisa Derek.

\- OUI ! Si ce n'était que ça, je ne me serais pas fait traiter de pervers par Mrs Jonhson quand elle m'a vu entrer dans les toilettes ! Bon sang Derek, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît tu devrais savoir que je n'ai pas honte de mes « lâchers d'hormones » comme tu les appelles.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu m'évites dans ce cas ? demanda Derek, une expression de pure confusion sur le visage.

\- Parce que justement ce n'est pas par ton physique que je suis attiré ! Espèce de loup grincheux ! T'es un putain de mec génial ! Tu protèges ceux à qui tu tiens quitte à risquer ta vie ! Même si tu ne veux pas admettre que tu tiens à eux ! Tu te sacrifierais d'office si ça pouvait sauver des vies. Tu as choisi de me croire quand mon père était en danger, tu es revenu après avoir disparu avec Cora. Tu réponds à mon sarcasme par du sarcasme. Quand je parle tu écoutes, même si tu me dis de me taire. Tu…bon sang Derek, la semaine dernière j'ai rêvé que je te baisais mais ce qui m'a le plus marqué dans ce rêve ce n'est pas que je topais mais c'est ton regard à la fin. J'arrête pas d'y penser !

\- Quel regard ? demanda doucement Derek.

\- Heureux.

Stiles fixa Derek avec détermination.

\- Relaxé, continua l'ado.

Il ne put garder le contact visuel longtemps et baissa la tête.

\- Aimé…chuchota Stiles avant de se taire.

Stiles sentit son cœur rater plusieurs battements lorsque Derek le relâcha. Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard du loup mais se retrouva avec la bouche de Derek contre la sienne. Stiles répondit au baiser avec ferveur et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Derek.

Quand les deux se séparèrent pour respirer, Stiles ne relâcha pas son étreinte et dit entre deux respirations :

\- Je ne suis pas en train de rêver parce que, sérieux, ça serait vraiment super agaçant si c'était le cas.

Derek rit légèrement et se pencha pour l'embrasser encore…et encore…et encore…

**FIN !**

* * *

**Alors vos avis ? ;)**


End file.
